


4x Cuddles

by Legorandia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Implied Eridan Ampora, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View larger version <a href="http://i566.photobucket.com/albums/ss102/LegolianM2/Tumblr/arasolkarMED_zps05423a6a.png~original">here</a>!</p>
<p>(Let's just pretend Eridan's riiight off screen, complaining that he can't find his scarf. I tried valiantly to fit him in but he wouldn't play nice.)</p></blockquote>





	4x Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> View larger version [here](http://i566.photobucket.com/albums/ss102/LegolianM2/Tumblr/arasolkarMED_zps05423a6a.png~original)!
> 
> (Let's just pretend Eridan's riiight off screen, complaining that he can't find his scarf. I tried valiantly to fit him in but he wouldn't play nice.)


End file.
